Dernière tentative
by KillerNinjaPanda
Summary: Dossier 161: Dernière tentative pour le soin du patient Mathieu Sommet. Etat : actif. Le kigurumi de Maître Panda disparait, une jeune femme apparait. Etrange, la collocation des Sommet aurait peut-être dut s'en méfier. Striptease, lemon, chaque chose en son temps mais il va en avoir, la faute au patron.
1. Préface

**Excuse à Mathieu :** Peut être qu'il a définitivement abandonné les lectures de fanfictions mais dans tous les cas. Désolée. C'était pas du tout prévu. Mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, qui m'a fait découvrir SLG, et une chose en entraînant une autre... Ça a totalement dérapé, j'ai perdu le contrôle.

 **Excuse à Antoine :** Même s'il ne lit pas de fanfictions, je m'excuse quand même parce que presque à chaque apparition ou presque... Il boit. Oui c'est un alcoolique notoire dans cette histoire. Je vais vraiment avoir des problèmes un jour.

 **Plus sérieusement, informations aux lecteurs :**

Début de publication avec ce premier chapitre en ce 12 juin parce que... Bah cadeau pour toi Korean Panda ;) Bon anniversaire ~(^-^)~

Mais le chapitre deux et les suivants arriveront plus tard, c'est la période du bac et je préfère laisser ma bêta à ses révisions et examens. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Puis faut que je révise aussi quand même.

L'histoire est finie (en dehors de mes retouches compulsives, bien trop courantes) et sera donc intégralement publiée. Pas de mauvaise surprise.

Quand le chapitre deux sera posté (je n'ai aucune idée de quand) le rythme de publication sera d'un chapitre par semaine. Sauf problème majeur, du genre oublie de sauvegarde du texte, retard sur la correction (parce qu'on n'est pas des machines) ou problèmes internet. Voir oubli de ma part, je me mettrais un rappel.

Sinon, en moyenne je suis sur des chapitres d'environ 2 000 mots. Parce que je trouve que c'est pas trop mal pour une publication internet. Après il y aura des chapitres doubles. Ou pas. Ça dépendra de si j'ai envie de me faire agresser pour couper au moment fatidique. On verra ça plus tard.

Il y aura également des bonus qui arriveront : HS, textes retirés de l'histoire principale, etc. Puisqu'ils sont écris autant qu'ils soient publiés.


	2. Chap 1 : Une arrivée remarquable

Et c'est parti pour ma première fiction ! Yes !

Corrigé et mis en page par Cassaucisse, parce que je suis une flemmarde absolue, merci tout plein !

* * *

C'était un matin idéal pour une composition. Maître Panda avait mis son réveil plus tôt que d'habitude afin d'être le premier debout pour pouvoir manger tranquillement tout en réfléchissant à la musique qui accompagnerait sa voix lors du prochain instant panda. Il était tout juste sept heure et la bande de flemmard qui vivait dans l'appartement n'était pas prête de se lever. Lui si. Il se leva, s'étira et partit dans la salle de bain commune en traînant les pieds. C'était sa motivation contre le sommeil et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bailler en maudissant déjà sa "brillante" idée de réveil matinal. Il ouvrit la porte, la referma à clé, s'avança au milieu de la pièce et posa sa main droite sur le premier bouton de son kigurumi. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était chaud mais pas doux comme l'était normalement le pyjama. Il baissa les yeux et vit sa main posé sur son torse. Nu.

\- Aaahh ! J'suis à poil !

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Nom de dieu ! Une femme panda ! Non !

Mathieu tomba à genoux devant son canapé ou Maître Panda ainsi qu'une femme portant la même tenue que lui étaient assis.

\- C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller !

Les deux ursidés riaient méchamment et s'approchaient de lui quand Mathieu ouvrit brusquement les yeux, la respiration saccadé. Il était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit. Il regarda le mur ou l'heure était projetée par son réveil. 9h43, le dernier SLG étant sortit il y a deux jours, il pouvait encore dormir.

\- Un cauchemar, murmura-t-il, c'était un cauchemar... Tiens, c'est bien la première fois que j'arrive à me réveiller d'un rêve en me disant que je vais me réveiller dans le rêve. Ou dans la réalité. Non, c'était un rêve et...

Puis il se tut, réfléchissant à sa réflexion, laissée en suspend. Non, rien à faire, sans caféine dans le sang il disait vraiment n'importe quoi. Il se tournait pour se rendormir quand il entendit la voix du geek qui se plaignait. Soufflant rageusement, il se leva.

\- C'est mon tour, gémissait le geek devant la porte de la salle de bain qui restait fermée.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, encore, dit Mathieu en insistant sur le dernier mot.

\- Y'a que la peluche refuse de sortir de la salle de bain, gronda le patron qui attendait également.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi. Maître Panda ? Panda !

Mathieu martela la porte blanche de son poing dans obtenir de réponse.

\- Ouvre ou on défonce la porte, cria l'homme en costume qui visiblement se croyait dans une série policière.

\- Heu, c'est peut être pas nécessaire d'en arriver là. C'est moi qui paye l'appart quand même, dit Mathieu en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux hommes qui allaient se lancer dans un débat "la salle de bain libre ou le portefeuille plein" s'interrompirent en entendant le déclic du verrou. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille.

\- Qui êtes vous et où est Maître Panda ? demanda le geek en reculant.

\- Mais c'est moi, gémis le pand... Heu l'homme. Je me sens nu.

\- Moi j'aime bien, dit le patron en le reluquant de haut en bas.

L'ancien panda recula d'un pas et se couvrit le torse d'une nouvelle serviette. Devant lui, le pervers s'appuya contre le mur du couloir avec un sourire pleins de sous entendus, Mathieu, lui, ne savait plus quoi dire tandis que le geek avait disparu dans la salle de bain.

\- Bon. Je propose qu'on aille manger et qu'on règle ce problème après. Viens, je vais te passer des vêtements, finit par dire le youtubeur.

Les deux passèrent devant le patron qui claqua une main sur la fesse droite de l'homme presque nu. Ce dernier ne put retenir une plainte et accéléra le pas sous le rire du criminel, ravit de son acte.

Le panda, les yeux au bord des larmes, revêtu de vêtements normaux marchait la tête basse vers la cuisine. Mathieu toujours devant lui jeta un coup d'œil au hippie planté au milieu du salon qui, la bouche ouverte, semblait regarder le canapé. Il préféra ne pas poser de question et une fois dans la cuisine donna une branche de rhubarbe à celui qui déprimait toujours. Cela paru le réconforter légèrement puisqu'il croqua un morceau sans s'effondrer en gémissant et en pleurant. En arrivant à son tour, le geek sursauta avant de se rappeler que cet homme n'était pas un inconnu. Plus tard, le patron arriva en dernier, les cheveux encore humide de sa douche matinale.

\- Oh, déjà habillé ? Dommage, j'aimais bien. Sinon, je pense que tu devrais aller voir le hippie, gamin. Il est encore plus bizarre que d'habitude.

Mathieu soupira profondément, pourquoi était il impossible qu'il passe une journée normale ? Il se leva et partit dans le salon, tous les autres sur les talons, intrigué par le comportement du drogué.

\- Hippie ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

\- J'crois qu'j'en ai trop pris, gros !

\- Ah bon, pourquoi ça ?

\- Le panda est devenu une femme, gros !

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, le panda est juste là et NOM DE DIEU !

Mathieu qui s'était approché du hippie regardait le canapé les yeux écarquillés. L'ancien panda s'approcha à son tour. Il regarda le canapé en silence, les yeux plissés sous l'incompréhension. Mathieu baissa la tête en serrant ses paupières.

\- C'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller, c'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller...

Le geek et le patron se penchèrent à leur tour sur ce qui préoccupait tout le monde.

\- C'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveillaiie ! Pourquoi tu m'as pincé ?

Le hippie regarda Mathieu à travers ses lunettes.

\- J'ai crus que c'était un rêve, gros.

\- Mais c'est toi qui fallait pincer ! Pas moaaie ! Mais arrête !

Le gamer tendit sa main vers la capuche du kigurumi panda mais le patron lui frappa le bras.

\- Pas touche ! Si c'est une femme, c'est moi qui m'en occupe.

\- Mmm...

L'ensemble de l'étrange collocation s'arrêta. La jeune femme vêtue de la tenue de Maître Panda remua dans son sommeil et leur tourna le dos. Le patron se figea, visiblement très vexé d'être ainsi ignoré. Oui, elle dormait mais ce n'était pas une raison.

\- Je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller...

Mathieu rouvrit ses yeux et lâcha un juron.

\- Pourquoi ça ne marche jamais quand on en a vraiment besoin...

Il fixait, comme tous les autres, du regard la jeune femme qui dormait toujours.

\- Les gars, dit-il enfin. Je crois qu'on a un problème.

\- Je m'en fous. Je récupère mon kigurumi, lança le principal concerné de l'affaire en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Il déboutonna le premier bouton.

\- Ouais ! Vas-y ! Continue, s'exclama le patron. Elle n'a rien en dessous.

\- Mais arrêtez, s'écria le geek ignoré par l'homme le plus malsain de la terre qui souriait de plus en plus. Laissez là !

Mathieu s'interposa aussitôt, avec plus d'autorité que le fan de jeux vidéo.

\- On se calme ! Maître Panda, on va le récupérer ton kigurumi, pas la peine de la déshabiller ! Elle le fera elle même quand elle sera réveillée.

\- 'tain gamin j'suis déçu.

Le patron replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et disparu dans sa chambre.

\- Il va faire quoi, demanda le geek en le suivant du regard.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir, soupira Mathieu. Bon, sinon. Qu'est ce qu'on fait avec elle ?

\- C'est bizarre, gros, dit tout à coup le hippie depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Finement observé Sherlock ! Cette femme est apparue comme par magie dans le salon.

\- Non, ce mur est solide, gros. Je peux pas passé à travers.

\- Ah. D'accord.

\- Magie, s'exclama le plus jeune.

\- Ça suffit avec ça, retourne jouer à la console.

Plus qu'heureux d'entendre cet ordre, le geek disparu dans sa chambre. Mathieu s'assit sur le sol en tailleur aux côtés du hippie qui avait abandonné son idée de traverser les murs.

\- On fait quoi, gros ?

\- On attend.

\- On attend quoi, gros ?

\- Qu'elle se réveille.

\- Pourquoi, gros ?

\- Parce que.

\- D'accord, gros.

\- Tu sais que je m'appelle Mathieu ?

\- Bien sûr, gros.

Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lever brusquement quand l'inconnue remua. Elle ouvrit les yeux et plaça une main devant sa bouche avant de bailler. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et sursauta violemment en voyant les deux hommes assis.

\- Qui... Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

\- C'est plutôt à nous de poser la question, dit Mathieu en s'approchant. Vous êtes chez moi.

\- Quoi, dit la jeune femme se regardant autour d'elle. Oh...

Elle posa sa main sur le haut de son crâne et abaissa la capuche.

\- Pourquoi je suis la ? Et pourquoi je porte ce kigurumi, il est génial mais...

\- Mais c'est le mien !

Un troisième homme apparu.

\- Ah gros, t'étais ou ? T'avais disparu ?

\- Bien sûr que non, j'étais juste derrière vous ! Maintenant, rends-moi ça, dit-il à la jeune femme déboussolée.

\- Mais je...

L'homme qui semblait le plus normal de la pièce fit taire les autres d'un geste de la main et s'avança vers le canapé.

\- Malgré cette situation pour le moins étrange, on va essayer de reprendre ça un peu plus normalement. Je m'appelle Mathieu et eux ce sont mes... Colocataires.

\- Coléoptères !

\- Merci Hippie, soupira Mathieu. Si tu veux on peut se tutoyer.

La jeune femme se leva en hochant la tête.

\- Enchantée, dit elle en passant une main derrière sa tête avec un sourire et un air un peu gêné. Je suis désolé mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment je suis arrivé là... Ou on est ?

\- A St Etienne.

\- Qu-Quoi ?! Mais je vis à Bordeaux ! J'y étais encore hier soir, s'exclama la jeune femme complètement perdue.

Les trois hommes la regardèrent, perplexes. Surtout le hippie qui restait persuadé que le panda s'était transformé en femme.

\- Tu en es sûre ? demanda Mathieu en fronçant les sourcils. Juste, qu'on soit d'accord, on est le dix sept juillet.

Elle le regarda en silence avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

\- Je me suis couchée le neuf, murmura-t-elle en enfonçant ses mains dans ses longs cheveux châtains. Et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais là.

Mathieu s'assit à côtés d'elle en renvoyant les autres dans leurs chambres d'un signe de la tête. Il passa un bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui pleurait en silence. Il attendit que les pleurs cessent avant de recommencer à parler.

\- Il y a forcément une explication, fit-il en lui caressant le dos pour la réconforter. Tu as de la famille à appeler ?

\- Oui... Mon frère, mais il est en formation à l'étranger pour un bon moment. Il faudrait que j'attende qu'il revienne pour qu'il me donne le double des clés de mon appart. Puisque je n'ais plus rien avec cette... Tenue, marmonna-t-elle en indiquant le graal de Maître Panda ce qui fit sourire le vidéaste.

\- En attendant, tu peux rester ici si tu veux. Tant que tu arrives à supporter les autres.

\- C'est gentil mais... C'est pas un peu bizarre ?

\- Bah vu que tu es apparu comme par magie chez moi, je dirais que c'est la suite logique.

(Et puis hop ! Magie de la fanfiction surtout mais bon on va rien dire hein)

La jeune femme sourit.

\- Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Liana. Liana Keriel.

\- Bon, bienvenue chez les Sommet, Liana. Tu verras c'est un peu... Spécial.

La jeune femme se retrouva dans la salle de bain, des vêtements posés sur un meuble à ses côtés. Elle contempla son reflet en silence et ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant sa tenue. Ce kigurumi était vraiment génial. À regret, elle l'enleva et s'habilla avec les habits masculins. Un caleçon visiblement neuf et un pantalon de survêtement slim gris clair ainsi qu'un t-shirt manches courtes rose avec une licorne et un arc-en-ciel. Bien que passablement étonné de voir ce genre d'imprimé dans une garde robe masculine, elle se changea en vitesse. Il allait falloir qu'elle s'achète des vêtements et en vitesse, sous-vêtements en priorité.

\- Je veux mon kigurumi !

Liana ramassa le vêtement en question et ouvrit rapidement la porte pour le rendre au panda qui attendait.

\- Encore désolée...

\- C'est pas grave, lança l'homme avant de partir en courant se changer.

Liana le regarda partir avant de suivre le mouvement, mais à vitesse plus raisonnable. Il était presque midi et le salon était en pleine effervescence. Débat du jour, bonjour, qui fait la vaisselle ce midi.

\- Depuis le temps que je dis qu'il faut acheter un lave-vaisselle, gamin.

\- On pourrait. Si tu ne dépensais pas tout l'argent dans tes... Trucs.

\- Oh arrête, la dernière fois t'étais vachement content que j'en ai acheté de nouveau.

\- TAIS-TOI !

\- Bonjour, dit doucement le geek en regardant Liana qui venait d'entrer.

Celle ci mal à l'aise tira légèrement sur les manches de son t-shirt dans l'espoir de les rallonger un peu. (Eh ! Il n'est pas à toi ce t-shirt laisse le tranquille !)

\- Bonjour...

Mathieu se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Super ! On va pouvoir faire les présentations officielles devant tout le monde. Bien, les mecs, voici Liana. Elle va rester un peu avec nous.

\- Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle, gamin...

\- Patron, tu te calmes tout de suite ou tu fais la vaisselle.

Le patron ouvrit la bouche, mais chose rare, décida de se taire. Il était hors de question que lui, le plus grand criminel du monde, se retrouve les avants bras plongés dans un liquide... Quoi que vu comme ça, ça pouvait devenir intéressant... Enfin si le liquide en question était... Nan c'est trop dégueu.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

En un temps record, la jeune femme s'était remarquablement bien intégrée. Elle avait maintenant l'art d'esquiver les avances perverses du patron, jouait régulièrement (bien qu'elle perde toujours) avec le jeune geek, discutait pendant des heures du sens de la vie avec le hippie, faisait souvent des soirées karaoké (qui finissaient dans le salon de l'appartement le matin avec des danses bizarres et la musique à fond) avec le panda et était d'une grande aide à Mathieu au quotidien puisque qu'elle avait l'art de cuisiner des pâtes à la perfection.

* * *

C'est de loin le chapitre que j'aime le moins mais c'est pour lancer l'histoire. Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine (probablement dans longtemps pour le second chapitre et la suite)

~^ bye !


	3. Chap 1,5 : Il ne mérite pas de titre

OH MAIS QUE CE PASSE-T-IL ? SERAIT-CE ENFIN LE CHAPITRE 2 ?

SEULEMENT (sentez l'ironie) 8 MOIS APRES LE PREMIER ? Incroyable mais véridique. Je dois des explications. Alors c'est pas compliqué : j'ai pas réussi à faire un chapitre deux convenable. Et oui, ca fait 8 mois que rien ne va dans ce chapitre.

Alors tout d'abord désolé Korean (je pensais publier la suite cet été (et par cet été j'entends juillet 2018) mais j'ai galéré). Que je m'explique une seconde, j'ai le premier chapitre de cette fic depuis bien longtemps. J'ai tout le reste de l'histoire également. Vachement bien scénarisé et tout... Le seul problème était le chapitre deux. Je l'ai écrit et ré écrit des dizaines de fois, rien à faire. Je n'arrivais pas à en faire ce que je voulais, alors j'ai laissé tomber ce passage qui me bloquait complètement (pendant presque 9 mois, bonjour la productivité, dans le même temps y'en a qui crée un être humain c'est pas le même délire). Je note que c'est très stupide de commencer à publier une fiction sans le chapitre 2.

A ceci se rajoute mon dilemme « publier cette chose, ce simulacre de chapitre 2 » ou « yolo on s'en fout passe direct au 3 ». Donc après de longs débats très peu productif avec moi-même j'ai décidé de mettre dans ce chapitre 2 (de la môrt) les passages que j'aimais dans le véritable chapitre 2 (oui c'est complexe) et de dégager tout le reste. Globalement c'est en réalité le chapitre 1,5. Du coup le chapitre 3 va devenir 2 et… Et ça va tout me décaler mais c'est pas grave.

Donc, voici (pour de bon cette fois) Dernière tentative pour le soin du patient Mathieu Sommet ! (Oui c'est le nom complet de cette fanfic, c'est beaucoup trop long, on est d'accord, même en prenant les initiales... DTPLSDPMS. Nan c'est vachement trop long)

Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser lire ce demi-chapitre j'écoutais une playlist Disney lors de la rédaction de ce chapitre. Vous comprendrez assez facilement quand.

* * *

Le panda évita un cycliste qui lui fonçait dessus et se tourna vers Liana qui marchait à ses côtés

\- Tu sais t'étais pas obligé de venir. J'aurais pu y aller seul.

\- Non j'insiste. Et puis c'est en partie ma faute.

\- Je dirais plutôt que c'est grâce à toi. Ça faisait des mois que je demandais à Mathieu de m'acheter d'autre kigurumi pour pouvoir alterner pendant les machines. Là, il a compris l'intérêt d'en avoir plusieurs.

Liana sourit.

\- Et puis de toute façon, il faut que je m'achète des vêtements aussi. L'autre jour la fille est passée mais... Je crois que je préfère avoir mes propres vêtements le plus vite possible.

\- Ouais je comprends.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

-Maître ! T'as vu ça ! Y'a un karaoké !

Le panda regarda le panneau qu'indiquait Liana.

-Oui, il a ouvert il y a un mois. T'aime bien chanter ?

-J'adore ! Chanter bien, peut être pas mais bon...

-On s'en fout de ça, on y va ?

-Carrément !

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Quelqu'un à vu Maître Panda ? Il était censé me montrer les paroles du prochain instant panda.

\- Il est parti acheter un nouveau kigurumi, répondit le geek.

\- Il compte le trouver ou ? Ça s'achète pas sur internet ?

\- Y'a une convention en ce moment. Il va surement aller voir là-bas.

\- Hum. Pas bête. Et Liana ?

\- Elle l'accompagne pour s'acheter des nouveaux vêtements.

\- Comment tu es au courant d'autant de choses ? demanda Mathieu.

\- Ils en ont parlés pendant le petit déjeuner.

\- Ah. Attends. Maître Panda dans un karaoké ?

\- Oui.

\- Avec Liana ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Ah...

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Je vais faire dans la cour des grands une entrée triomphale !

\- En poussant très royalement un rugissement bestial !

Une porte de l'immeuble claqua et les deux chanteurs montèrent l'escalier.

\- Je voudrais déjà être roooiii !

Des bruits de courses résonnèrent dans la cage d'escalier.

\- Il est grand temps votre grandeur qu'on parle de cœur à cœur !

\- Le roi n'a que faire des conseils d'une vieille corneille !

\- Si tu confonds la monarchie avec la tyrannie, vive la république, adieu l'Afrique je ferme la boutique !

\- Prends garde lion ne te trompes pas de voie !

\- Je voudrais déjà être...

\- VOS GUEULES !

Maître Panda et Liana refermèrent piteusement leur bouche. Le patron arriva devant eux, cigarette pas encore allumée aux bords des lèvres.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ?!

\- Bah on chante...

\- J'en ai rien à foutre. Vous la fermez.

\- Mais...

Le criminel sortit son arme toujours glissée dans sa ceinture et la braqua vers eux. Les deux filèrent sans demander leur reste jusqu'à la chambre du panda pour continuer leur après-midi chant tranquille.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Et sinon, demanda soudainement Liana pendant le petit déjeuner. Comment ça se passe une journée normale pour toi ?

\- Hum...

Mathieu suspendit son geste et s'arrêta donc sa tasse de café à la main. Une journée normale pour lui ? Café, café, internet, café, écriture, CAFÉ, écriture, CAFÉ CAFÉ CAFÉÉÉE ! PLUS DE CAFÉ !, internet, café, repas, dodo, mais avant petit café.

\- Oh. Rien de spécial, écriture ou tournage ça dépend.

 _Fin des extraits ! Eh bah du coup bah plusieurs semaines se sont écoulées et Liana s'est maintenant vaguement intégrée. Voilà ce qui aurait dû être la fin du chap 2 orignal. Et qui devient la fin du chap 2 actuel. Enfin du chapitre 1,5. Mais entre temps y'a eu un saut dans le temps. Complexe cette histoire._

Quand le patron ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, il souriait. Il allait être seul, enfin tranquille, Mathieu avait traîné tout le monde au cinéma et lui s'était habilement esquivé en gueulant qu'il était impensable qu'il reste assis pendant deux heures juste à côté d'eux. La subtilité même, n'est ce pas ? Il avait traîné dans la rue, s'était acheté plusieurs nouveaux paquets de cigarettes, avait longuement râlé contre le prix du paquet qui augmentait toujours, avant d'enfin prendre le chemin de la maison. Pourtant, alors que l'appartement aurait du être plongé dans le silence, du bruit provenait de la salle de bain. Balançant sa veste de costume ainsi que ses achats sur le canapé, il s'engagea ensuite dans le couloir. Soudain, alors qu'il approchait de la porte entrouverte, il s'arrêta en grognant. La fille. Il avait oublié. Elle avait déjà vu le film qui intéressait le vidéaste et était donc restée.

\- Bordel mais qu'est ce que tu fous, lui demanda-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

La jeune femme assise en tailleur, en culotte, sur le tapis de la salle de bain tenait dans sa main droite un sèche-cheveux et dans la gauche un pantalon sombre.

\- Je regarde si mon jean peut servir de manche à air, dit-elle en souriant. Et puis il commence à faire froid donc ça le réchauffe, c'est bien.

Le patron la regarda fixement, enfin regarda ses jambes dénudées, pendant quelques secondes avant de quitter la pièce sans dire un mot.

\- Oh allez patron ! Me dis pas que t'as jamais fais ça, lança la jeune femme.

Le criminel ne répondit même pas. Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? Liana enfila son jean en sautillant et le rejoignit en courant mais l'homme avait déjà disparu dans sa chambre.

\- Tu l'as ? lui demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de la chambre du criminel en grand.

Il s'était assis à son bureau recouvert d'objets... Hum... D'objets. Pas la peine de développer je suppose, tout le monde a déjà une image en tête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh allez, supplia-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit. Je t'en prie...

\- Vas-y, sourit l'homme, supplie moi...

La jeune femme croisa les bras et le fixa en silence. Au bout de deux minutes, le patron craqua. Il n'était pas vraiment connu pour son extrême patience. Il se leva et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour tendre à la jeune femme une fine chaîne en or. Elle tendit les bras vers lui, les yeux brillants. Joueur, l'homme s'allongea sur son lit, remua la chaîne devant ses yeux avant de la glisser par le col de sa chemise.

\- Si tu la veux, viens la chercher.

Interdite, elle le contempla quelques secondes avant de s'approcher de lui. À quatre pattes sur le lit, elle avança ses deux mains et commença à défaire la chemise sombre du patron. Celui ci posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et la fit tomber sur lui. Imperturbable, elle redressa son buste et continua de défaire un à un les boutons. L'homme remonta le tee-shirt de la jeune femme sur son dos, dévoilant la peau encore légèrement bronzé de l'été.

\- Tu me gêne, grogna-t-elle en s'y reprenant à trois reprises pour le même bouton.

\- Vraiment ?

Les mains du patron remontaient maintenant jusqu'à l'attache du soutien gorge de la jeune femme. De son côté, les abdominaux apparaissaient sous ses doigts.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ?

Mathieu, une main sur la poignée de la porte, contemplait les yeux écarquillés, la jeune femme, les mains de l'homme dans son dos, allongée de tout son long sur le patron presque torse nu. Soudain, Liana se tourna vers lui, une chaîne doré entre les doigts.

\- Tada, lança-t-elle avant de sortir du lit d'un bond. Je l'ai eu ! Merci !

Elle s'approcha de Mathieu en attachant le bijou dans son cou et sortit de la pièce toute contente. Le vidéaste, toujours aussi perplexe, reporta son attention sur le patron.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Elle a du cran, répondit seulement homme en s'approchant de lui, sa chemise totalement ouverte. Et ça, ça m'excite.

Et il claqua la porte au nez de Mathieu. Le youtubeur resta un instant interdit devant la porte avant de secouer la tête et de partir. Peut importe ce qu'il passait par la tête du patron, ça faisait plusieurs années qu'il ne cherchait plus à comprendre.

* * *

C'était douloureux ce chapitre T-T pour me faire pardonner, à tout de suite pour le 3… Qui est donc le 2 maintenant. Je ne m'y fais pas.


	4. Chap 2 : Panne de chauffage

Maintenant que le problème "chapitre 2 en réalité 1,5 promis j'arrête avec ça" est définitivement derrière moi. Voici Dernière tentative, lancée pour de bon cette fois et c'est pas trop tôt !

 **RAR :**

 **Korean Panda :** Merci de ton dévouement tout à fait spontané à cette fic x) (#RIPtwitchsing #tonmomentn'estpasencorevenu)

* * *

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer comment on en est arrivé là ?

\- Quoi ?

Mathieu, un bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux, releva à peine la tête vers Liana qui s'était enroulée dans une couverture, en plus des soixante quinze (à vue d'œil marseillais) couches de vêtements qu'elle devait porter en dessous. Les différents cols recouvraient sa bouche et Mathieu n'avait entendu que des mots étouffés rajouté à un ton grognon. Elle sortit un bras de sous l'épaisse couverture et découvrit le bas de son visage.

\- Je disais "est ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer comment on en est arrivé là" ?

\- J'suis une momie, lança le hippie depuis le tapis du salon ou il était allongé dans un duvet.

\- Merci pour cette intervention, grogna Liana en s'enroulant un peu plus dans sa couverture.

\- Un problème d'électricité, proposa le panda qui grelottait dans son kigurumi pourtant assorti à des chaussettes de ski, des gants, un t-shirt manches longues et un bonnet sous la capuche.

\- Bah non, on pourrait plus jouer à la console sinon, dit le geek assis au côté de Mathieu sur le canapé.

\- La console ! Bonne idée, on va allumer toutes les consoles et les utiliser comme ça elles vont chauffer !

\- C'est une idée stupide, gamine.

\- Parce que tu en as une meilleure peut être ?

\- Bien sûr, rejoint moi, sourit le patron en ouvrant le plaid sombre qu'il portait sur ses épaules. On va se tenir chaud.

\- Je vote pour la solution ou chacun reste dans son coin, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. Où est Wifi ? Je le veux il va me tenir chaud.

\- Idée déjà breveté, dit Mathieu en indiquant ses cuisses sur lesquelles son chat était blottit.

\- Traitre !

\- T'es sure que tu ne veux pas venir, re proposa le patron.

La jeune femme contempla un instant la place qui semblait l'attendre près du criminel.

\- Tu ne feras rien de bizarre ?

\- Moi, dit-il avec un air innocent.

\- Justement, toi...

\- Vous me connaissez tellement bien tous...

Après quelques tergiversations supplémentaires, la jeune femme se laissa tomber près du patron. Celui-ci passa son bras sur son épaule et la recouvrit du plaid tout en la collant contre lui. Le torse incroyablement chaud de l'homme étonna la jeune femme qui lui lança un regard étrange.

\- Tu es humain ?

\- A cent pour cent, gamine. Tu veux vérifier ?

\- Savoir que tu fais bouillotte me suffit largement, soupira profondément Liana en posant sa joue contre l'épaule du criminel.

Dans un silence absolu la colocation contempla le radiateur qui restait glacé en ce mois de janvier assez frais.

\- Tu as payé les factures de ce mois, Mathieu ? demanda soudain le panda qui s'était assis au sol près du hippie, le dos appuyé contre la table basse.

\- Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui ?

\- Je demandais juste ! Personne n'a plus d'idée ?

\- Un problème dans tout l'immeuble, dit le geek.

\- Possible, marmonna Mathieu. Mais impossible à vérifier, ils sont tous partis au ski ces riches !

\- On l'est pas nous ?

\- On le saurait peut être si certains d'entre vous ne coutaient pas aussi cher...

\- C'est pas de ma faute si le prix des cautions est de plus en plus élevé.

\- J'avais BESOIN de ce nouveau micro.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- On pourrait acheter un radiateur électrique ?

\- Ouais. Si on arrive à aller jusqu'au bout de la rue avec la neige et à trouver quelque chose d'ouvert.

Ils soupirèrent tous. Cette année ne commençait pas super bien...

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée...

\- Je m'en fiche ! Je ne veux pas mourir de froid cette nuit, c'est une excellente idée.

Trois matelas avaient été emmenés dans le salon et étaient collés les uns aux autres. L'accès aux chambres était fermé pour éviter les pertes de chaleur et les affaires que chacun avait ramenées trônaient en tas sur le canapé, poussé contre un mur. À ses côtés, la table basse. Les matelas étaient au centre de la pièce, sur le tapis, et une montagne de couverture et de couettes étaient dessus. Les colocataires regardèrent Liana, fière de son idée. Ce fut la première à se glisser dans le lit géant, aussitôt rejointe par le geek qui se fichait de ce qu'il se passait tant qu'il avait chaud.

\- Patron, tu devrais te mettre au milieu. Comme ça tout le monde profite de la bouillotte.

L'homme en costume inspira profondément pour se calmer. Ne pas les frapper... Ne pas les frapper... Ne pas les violer... Ne pas les frapper... En les insultant, il se glissa à son tour sous les draps. Virent ensuite Mathieu, le panda, le hippie et les chats qui s'installèrent eux sur les couettes.

\- C'est une situation extrêmement gênante, dit Maître Panda.

\- Oh allez, soupira la jeune femme, voyez ça comme une soirée pyjama, je sais pas moi…

Le geek bailla et s'enroula sur lui même en disparaissant sous les draps ne laissant apparaître qu'une touche de cheveux décoiffés. Liana décida de suivre son exemple et tourna le dos au patron en marmonnant un "Bonne nuit tout le monde.".

\- On ne parlera plus JAMAIS de ce moment, on est d'accord.

\- Tout à fait d'accord Mathieu.

\- Moi je trouve ça cool gros, c'est génial. On est une famille.

\- Une famille qui ferait mieux de se taire, gronda le patron. J'aimerais ne plus vous entendre jusqu'à demain.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Antoine patientait devant la porte de l'appartement, son téléphone à la main. La sonnette de Mathieu ne marchait plus depuis bien longtemps et il oubliait toujours de la changer, c'est pourquoi le créateur de What the Cut lui envoyait un message quand il arrivait devant sa porte. Antoine soupira en enfonça sa main libre dans la poche de son manteau. Il faisait un froid atroce mais il avait fait l'effort de venir jusque-là puisque Mathieu lui avait proposé de passer et là, alors qu'il avait quitté son appartement douillet pour marcher sous la neige, il n'ouvrait pas la porte. L'homme qui s'impatientait décida d'utiliser le double des clés que le plus petit lui avait donné. Si jamais Mathieu dormait, même en fracassant la porte Antoine ne le réveillerais pas. Il glissa la clé dans la serrure afin d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Mathieu ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant dans le salon plongé dans une légère pénombre.

Il fronça les sourcils, il faisait franchement frais. Un instant, Antoine se demanda même s'il n'avait pas laissé des fenêtres ouvertes. Il secoua la tête en se disant que même Mathieu n'était pas assez tête en l'air pour oublier de fermer une fenêtre en hiver et fit quelques pas supplémentaire avant de buter contre quelque chose. Il baissa les yeux, tout en remarquant que c'était étrange que le canapé soit contre un mur et non pas à sa place habituelle, et se figea. La tête du hippie était presque sur ses chaussures. Antoine fronça les sourcils. Des matelas occupaient l'espace central de la pièce et l'homme au bob était en diagonale. À côté, Antoine aperçu enfin la tête de celui qu'il cherchait. Mathieu avait une main crispé sur la capuche du kigurumi de Maître Panda qui avait lui même un bras sur la tête du patron. Antoine ressortit son téléphone avec un sourire vicieux et poursuivi son observation. Le dos collé contre le patron, une jeune femme, probablement Liana, la nouvelle colocataire qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Et le geek et Liana semblait blottis l'un contre l'autre. Antoine pouffa discrètement en ouvrant l'application appareil photo. Il commença par prendre plusieurs clichés de Mathieu, profondément endormi, sa tête dans l'épaule du panda. Ensuite, il approcha le téléphone du patron, il allait réussir à avoir une photo ridicule de ce grand criminel, c'était un jour merveilleux. Quand son doigt allait effleurer le bouton pour prendre la photo, la main du patron se referma sur son poignet et Antoine lâcha un micro cri de surprise.

\- N'y pense même pas gamin, siffla-t-il.

\- Désolé, s'excusa immédiatement le paparazzi improvisé en reculant.

\- Hum... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Et voilà tu les as réveillés.

\- Antoine ?!

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers Mathieu, rouge de honte.

\- Salut Math.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

\- Tu m'as invité je te signale.

Le vidéaste resta silencieux —il avait fait ça lui ?— tandis que le reste du monde se réveillait. Le hippie se traina hors du lit, puis sur le tapis en mode zombie ayant perdu ses jambes. Le patron se leva et disparu dans la cuisine en jurant contre le sol froid, très froid. Voir même glacial (hum... Impression de déjà vu ? ;) ). Le plus jeune et Liana grognèrent avant de s'enfoncer sous les oreillers et les draps pour poursuivre leurs nuits. Le panda salua Antoine et s'étira avant de s'asseoir et de s'enrouler dans une couverture en regardant Mathieu qui menaçait Antoine de mort s'il ne lui montrait pas son téléphone.

\- Mais j'ai rien fait.

\- Ouais, ouais, à d'autres. Passe moi ça que je supprime les photos que tu as pris !

\- Hors de question !

Antoine tourna l'écran de son portable vers Mathieu.

\- Regarde comme tu es mignon quand tu dors. Celle là elle va partir sur les réseaux sociaux.

Mathieu s'étrangla.

\- Ne fais pas ça !

\- Ça t'apprendra à balancer des dossiers sur les copains.

\- Mais c'était presque pas volontaire. S'il te plaît Antoine... Je vais avoir plein de commentaires parce que je tiens le panda...

\- Oui. C'est le but de cette photo.

\- Tu es un monstre.

\- Mais non voyons, ça va faire plaisir à tes fans.

\- Tu sais que certaines risquent d'en faire des fans fictions ?

\- Vraiment ? Zut alors, je crois que c'est posté.

\- T'es un connard. Tu le sais ça ?

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Mathieu, moi aussi.

De mauvais poil, le patron revint dans le salon.

\- Oh ! On se bouge les gosses, gronda-t-il en donnant des coups de pieds dans la couverture qui couvrait les deux marmottes.

Le geek émergea un premier.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Les lol Cats sont de retour, marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

\- Je voudrais juste un peu d'sommeil, chantonna la jeune femme en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer.

\- Ça me dit un truc, dit le geek en se tournant vers elle.

\- Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige, reprit-elle sur l'air d'un Disney en accord avec la neige qui tombait toujours dehors.

Le panda lui balança un oreiller dans la tête.

\- On ne chante jamais de versions originales hors karaoké ici ! Honte à toi !

\- Bandes de malade, répliqua aussitôt Liana en renvoyant l'oreiller à son agresseur. Oh, bonjour. Antoine je suppose ?

\- Exact, donc, tu es Liana.

\- C'est ça, enchantée de faire ta connaissance dans un moment aussi étrange.

\- Par ta faute, gémit Mathieu en la désignant. Je vais être agressé de question à la prochaine convention.

\- Quoi ? Que quelqu'un lui apporte du café, il ne va pas bien.

\- Oh oui c'est gentil ça... Hé ! Ne tente pas de m'amadouer. À cause de toi je vais encore être ridiculisé dans une fiction fleur bleue...

\- Oh tu exagères, dit Antoine. Les fictions ne sont pas si terribles, y'a de vrai talents sur le net. Enfin je suppose c'est pas vraiment mon délire.

\- Elles m'ont fait tomber "amoureux" du gamin. Moi, "amoureux", s'exclama le patron qui semblait presque vomir le dernier mot.

\- Hum, commença Liana. Tu n'as pas digéré l'OS que je lisais...

\- Est ce que j'ai l'air d'être passé à autre chose ?!

\- Peut être pas effectivement. Mais de toute façon je suis fatiguée.

Puis, comme si cela expliquait tout, elle de leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, trébuchant au passage sur le hippie agité de convulsions au sol.

\- Toi t'as pas l'air très clean...

\- Nygh...

\- Okaaayy ce type ne va pas bien, il faut faire quelque chose. J'me fais un café !

\- Pas sûr que ça aide vraiment mais d'accord.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Les mains enfoncées dans son sweat, Liana entra dans le salon et s'arrêta en voyant Maître Panda. Son visage s'illumina un instant. Elle s'avança vers lui et se colla contre son flanc en calant sa tête près de la capuche du panda.

\- Toi, t'as froid, dit-il blasé.

\- Wwiiiiii... J'suis gelé...

\- Ton chauffage marche toujours pas ?

Liana se décolla de l'ursidé et secoua négativement la tête.

\- Ma chambre est glacée. Je suis sûre que la température est négative.

\- T'as qu'à venir dans la mienne.

Liana se tourna vers le patron.

\- Allez volontairement dans ta chambre ? Plutôt mourir.

Un mince sourire s'installa sur les lèvres du patron.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, murmura-t-il en se servant un verre de whisky.

Les deux le regardèrent avec un air suspicieux quand il se tourna vers eux.

\- Au fait la peluche, c'est bien demain que le gamin retrouve Antoine ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Parfait même.

\- Qu'est ce que tu prépares ?

\- Rien du tout.

Ceci étant dit, l'homme disparu du salon en laissant son verre vide sur la table basse.

\- Patron ! Ton verre, hurla le panda en le suivant.

\- Il est vide !

\- Justement !

Sans réponse du mafieux, Maître Panda revint en grognant et s'empara du verre pour aller le mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Liana le suivit aussitôt en mode pingouin après avoir été parcourue par un frisson glacial.

\- Chauffage ! Reviens là !

\- Liana !

\- Roh ça va, c'était affectueux... Si on peut plus rien dire...

* * *

Donc maintenant, si tout se passe bien, on se revoit dimanche prochain.


	5. Chap 3 : Le patron en cuisine

Le saviez-vous, il est possible d'égarer son propre ordinateur chez soi. Ce qui, si ça vous arrive, vous mettra ensuite dans l'embarras et dans l'incapacité totale de remettre la main sur vos chapitres pourtant prudemment enregistrés.

Malheureusement pour moi, ceci n'est pas une excuse inventée pour faire excuser mon retard. Je ne sais vraiment pas où il est. Ca va devenir embêtant...

* * *

Le lendemain, la température était presque revenue à la normale —merci le chauffage qui s'était rallumé après s'est fait tabasser par une batte de baseball, sur une glorieuse idée du Patron—. Liana pas totalement réveillée descendait pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle se rendormait en marchant et manqua la dernière marche de l'escalier. Dans un bruit de chute étouffé par l'épais tapis qui meublait admirablement bien le sol du salon, elle s'étala telle une crêpe ayant chu de sa poêle. Elle cligna bêtement des yeux avant de se relever en vérifiant que personne ne l'avait vu. Comme les lieux étaient désert, elle considéra que son honneur était sauf et se remit en marche. Liana bailla, boitilla sur ses premiers pas et débarqua dans la cuisine. Elle y vit le patron, un tablier blanc noué autour de la taille. Légèrement penché sur la plaque de cuisson, il était concentré sur ce qui cuisait devant lui.

\- Nom de dieu, s'exclama Liana devant cette scène incongrue, volant au passage une des répliques de Mathieu.

L'homme en costume noir se tourna vers elle, de la buée sur ses lunettes teintées. Si elle avait été en capacité de le faire, Liana aurait probablement tracés deux smileys sur les verres.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, gamine ?

La gamine en question s'était figée, l'index pointé vers le criminel qui tenait une spatule à la main et la regardait fixement. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa sa main libre devant ses yeux.

\- T'es morte ?

\- Elle en a trop pris, gros, expliqua une voix trainante.

\- Qu'est ce que tu peux me faire chier avec ça, grogna le criminel en voyant le hippie arriver.

Le cuisinier regarda encore un instant la jeune femme en plein bug et repartit vers les fourneaux sans y apporter plus d'attention. Cette gamine était bizarre de toute façon. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Mathieu arriva à son tour, suivi par le geek en pyjama super héros, Monsieur Nounours dans les bras et cheveux en pétards. Les deux s'installèrent en silence et le patron posa des assiettes remplie différemment devant eux.

\- Merci mec, dit Mathieu d'une voix un peu rauque en se servant son liquide préféré.

Le geek, sa peluche assise sur les genoux, attrapa une tartine recouverte de pâte à tartiner et entreprit de la manger en s'en mettant à peut près partout où s'était possible. Notamment sur le bout d'une mèche de cheveux. En voyant ça, le patron lui balança une serviette sur la tête.

\- On gâche pas la nourriture !

De son côté la jeune femme était toujours immobile. Le hippie, chantonnant un air de fête, venait de mettre une guirlande de Noël sur ses épaules. Il alla la brancher et Liana s'illumina.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? demanda enfin Mathieu en mangeant ce que le patron avait préparé.

\- C'est un sapin, gros. C'est bientôt Noël.

\- Mais... On est en janvier c'est trop tard. Ou alors beaucoup, beaucoup trop tôt.

Le hippie abandonna son sapin et regarda le youtubeur, aussi raide qu'une statue.

\- PAPILLONS !

Et il disparu de la cuisine, tel un petit papillon tout juste sorti de sa chrysalide qui apprenait à déployer ses ailes pour s'envoler. Maître Panda arriva en dernier et enleva la guirlande lumineuse avant de claquer des doigts devant le visage de la seule femme de la pièce.

\- PUTAIN DE MERDE, s'écria-t-elle après avoir cligné des yeux. J'AI VU LE PATRON FAIRE LA CUISINE ! AVEC UN TABLIER ! UN. TABLIER. C'EST LA FIN DU MONDE !

\- La fin du monde, répéta le témoin de Jéhovah en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ? Je croyais que tu t'étais fais explosé ?

Le religieux baissa les bras et sortit de la cuisine en s'excusant.

\- Mais s'il s'était fait explosé... Ça veut dire que... C'était un zombie ? demanda le geek, terrifié à l'idée de côtoyer un mort-vivant.

\- Si tu as peur, je peux m'occuper de toi, gamin, sourit perversement le cuisinier en passant une main dans le dos du geek.

\- S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais manger dans le calme, dit posément le panda en se versant un verre de jus de rhubarbe.

-Rabat joie, grommela l'homme en costume en partant vers la fenêtre pour s'allumer une cigarette.

Liana s'assit enfin à table entre le geek, encore frissonnant de terreur après le geste du patron, et le panda.

\- Un problème, lui demanda Maître Panda en la dévisageant.

\- Le, le patron en cuisine, balbutia-t-elle en l'indiquant.

Celui-ci, en entendant son nom, tourna la tête et agita la main avec un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

\- Coucou...

\- Terrifiant, dirent d'une même voix le geek et la jeune femme.

\- En fait, commença Mathieu en se grattant la tête, en fait il gère en cuisine. Donc, c'est un peu devenu le cuisinier de la coloc. 'fin quand il accepte de faire à manger. Ce qui reste assez exceptionnel.

\- Tout à fait, confirma l'homme en kigurumi. Ce qui explique qu'on fasse vivre la moitié des services de livraisons de la ville. D'ailleurs ce soir c'est sushis ?

\- C'est pas pizza ? demanda le geek avant de vider son verre de jus de fruit.

\- Non pizza c'était lundi.

\- Taco tuesday ? proposa Mathieu.

\- On est mardi ?! Mais j'ai un boss à raid, s'exclama le geek en se levant en panique.

\- Geek, t'as pas fini ton repas !

\- Pas le temps !

\- Bon. Tu en penses quoi Liana ? Tacos ? Liana ?

\- Tout est normal, marmonna Liana sans remarquer qu'on lui parlait, tout est parfaitement normal.

Le youtubeur et le chanteur échangèrent un regard et un haussement d'épaules. Le patron jeta sa cigarette dans un cendrier qui vivait sa petite vie de cendrier sur le rebord de la fenêtre et s'approcha de Liana qui marmonnait toujours.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, chérie ? demanda le criminel en posant une main sur son épaule.

Liana sursauta et le regarda avec des yeux apeurés.

\- Je te parles du petit déjeuner, imbécile, siffla l'homme en ignorant les rires étouffés des deux derniers colocataires toujours attablés.

\- Ahhh !

\- Et après c'est moi qui ai un esprit mal placé...

\- Baaahhh...

Sentant le regard sombre du patron à travers ses lunettes elle s'interrompit.

\- Deux œufs avec du fromage et des toasts alors, débita-t-elle avec un sourire figé. Et un chocolat chaud.

\- Ça marche, répondit le patron en ouvrant le frigo.

Elle le regarda préparer avec une grande rapidité doublé d'une dextérité impressionnante ce qu'elle avait demandé avant de poser une assiette et un bol devant elle.

\- T'as bossé dans un restaurant ?

\- Tu veux pas savoir, coupa précipitamment Mathieu.

\- Si tu veux un supplément, y'a pas de problème, lui susurra le criminel à l'oreille.

\- Non, c'est parfait comme ça, merci !

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi…

\- T'es super flippant.

\- Merci. Gamin ? Tu rejoins pas Antoine aujourd'hui ?

\- Mmm ? Non c'est demain. On a décalé à cause du mauvais temps.

Mathieu entendit un grognement et regarda l'homme en costume.

\- Ça va pas Patron ?

\- Si, si, marmonna le criminel avant de quitter la pièce en grommelant. Tout va bien… Je vais juste devoir attendre encore un peu…

* * *

Qui a dit que les chapitres devaient faire en moyenne 2000 mots ? Moi, au début ? J'ai pris **8 mois** à sortir **un** chapitre, on ne peut décemment pas me prendre au sérieux.


	6. Chap 4 : Dans une cave (-18)

C'est que le chapitre 4 et ça part déjà complètement en live je suis tellement désoléééééeeeee T-T le family friendly disparait si vite de nos jours...

Blâmez, si le cœur vous en dit, Korean Panda (oui. Tout est de ta faute) pour ce chapitre, c'est elle qui m'a fait écouter la musique... Si vous voulez être dans l'ambiance, SexyBack de Justin Timberlake dans les oreilles et vous pouvez vous lancer.

Je suppose que c'est en chapitre en mode song fic du coup ?

 **RAR :**

 **Korean Panda :** Mon génialissime cerveau à besoin de repos de temps en temps pour avoir l'énergie de remplacer le tien au quotidien xD

 **/!\ Alerte striptease /!\**

* * *

En y réfléchissant, Liana aurait du voir que quelque chose clochait. Le patron était clairement dans l'attente de l'absence de Mathieu. Et ça ne pouvait rien prévoir de bon. Mais quad même, jusqu'à en arriver là…?

\- Ah ben merde.

Liana tira sur ses poignets et entendit des cliquetis. Il faisait frais.

\- Merde.

Elle essaya de remuer les pieds et re cliquetis.

\- Re merde.

Enfin elle secoua sa tête dans tout les sens en essayant de se défaire de la bande de tissu qui lui masquait les yeux.

\- Putain. De bordel. De merde !

\- On est réveillé ? Bien dormie gamine ?

Cette voix rauque reconnaissable entre mile accompagné de cette odeur de cigarette et d'alcool. Aucun doute possible.

\- Patron, libère-moi. IMMÉDIATEMENT.

\- Mais attends gamine attends, on a même pas commencé à s'amuser. Je t'assure que tu ne vas pas le regretter.

\- J'en ai rien à *biiiiippp* de tes *biiiiippp* de fantasmes à la *biiiiippp* ! Libère moi espèce de *biiiiippp* de *biiiiippp* et arrête avec ce *biiiiippp* de bipeur ! Laisse-moi m'exprimer en paix !

\- J'adore ce truc, s'exclama l'homme en appuyant une nouvelle fois sur le gadget qui émit un bruit strident. À la base le gamin voulait s'en servir pendant mes passages dans l'émission. Mais il a disparu comme par magie. Maintenant on va bien s'amuser...

\- Où est ce que je suis ? demanda une autre voix.

\- Patron ? Qu'est ce que tu as fais au geek ?

\- Pour l'instant pas grand chose. Il faut dire que j'ai quand même du vous enlever vos t-shirt et vous attacher. Ça m'a pris un peu de temps pour bien faire sans me faire repérer.

Le geek s'agita dans une série de cliquetis.

\- L-Liana ? T'es là ?

\- Geek ! Ça va ? Est ce qu'il t'a... Mmphh...

Le patron attacha le bâillon de la jeune femme l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Avant que le geek ne puisse paniquer à son tour, il fit de même avec lui puis recula de quelques pas. Les deux plus jeunes de la colocation, la chair la plus fraîche, les plus purs aussi, ces deux là, attachés, bâillonné, terrifiés, excitant. Terriblement excitant. Le patron se détourna de cette vue, au combien attirante, et s'approcha de l'enceinte posé au sol à côté de son portable. Il le déverrouilla et ouvrit son application musique.

\- Vous avez des préférences ? demanda-t-il pour la forme à ces deux prisonniers qui secouèrent la tête dans tous les sens. Non ? Je vais choisir alors.

 _L'oiseau de papa, dans la cage à maman…_

\- Oups. Mauvaise playlist.

Le patron pris quelques secondes pour trouver la chanson qu'il cherchait et appuya sur play. Il reposa son portable près de l'enceinte.

 **I'm bringin' sexy back**

L'homme regarda ses deux prisonniers et s'approcha d'eux.

 **Them other boys they don't know how to act**

Il enleva les bandes de tissus qui leurs masquaient les yeux avec un petit sourire.

 **I think it's special... what's behind your back**

Il leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna un peu. Les deux jeunes échangèrent un regard terrifiés avant qu'un bruit de fouet ne re attire leur attention vers le patron.

 **So turn around and and I'll pick up the slack**

\- Profitez du spectacle, j'suis de bonne humeur, annonça-t-il en déboutonnant le premier bouton de sa chemise noir d'encre.

 **Dirty Babe**

Ilouvrit le second et le troisième bouton sans lacher du regard ses victimes.

 **You see these shackles baby I'm your slave**

Il déboutonna les manches.

 **I'll let you whip me if I misbehave**

Avec un grognement animal il défit les derniers boutons.

 **It's just that no one makes me feel this way**

Il fit glisser les manches le long de ses bras et les deux attachés suivirent des yeux le morceau de tissu sombre. Ils relevèrent lentement la tête vers le patron qui, les mains déjà en train de défaire sa ceinture, revenait vers eux.

 **Come here girl, go head be gone with it**

Il défit lentement sa ceinture, en remuant lascivement au rythme de ma musique.

 **Come to the back, go head be gone with it**

Liana remua en tirant sur ses poignets et secoua la tête en esseyant d'éviter le regard masqué par les lunettes.

 **VIP, go head be gone with it**

Le patron s'approcha d'elle et attrapa son menton entre ses doigts.

 **Drinks on me, go head be gone with it**

\- On me regarde, gamine, lui murmura-t-il en approchant son visage, sinon qui sait ce que je pourrais faire.

Il lui mordit le cou et passa sa langue sur les gouttelettes sanguines qui avaient perlées. Puis, il recommença. Encore et encore.

 **Lemme see what you're working with, go head be gone with it**

Il délaissa Liana qui s'était figé suite à sa menace, lâcha sa ceinture qui tomba au sol avec un cliquetis métallique et s'avança vers le geek qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

 **Look at those hips, go head be gone with it**

Il plaqua ses mains sur les hanches fines du geek en approchant sa bouche du torse dénudé du jeune.

 **Make me smile, go head be gone with it**

L'homme qui ne portait plus que son pantalon, comme sa victime, fit glisser sa langue sur le torse secoué par les sanglots.

 **Go 'head child, go head be gone with it**

Trouvant que le gamer remuait trop, il enfonça ses ongles dans la peau pâle à sa merci. Le geek gémit de douleur, ne faisant qu'exciter un peu plus le criminel.

 **And get your sexy on, go head be gone with it**

Après avoir laissé, comme sur la jeune femme, plusieurs marques preuve de son passage, il se redressa entre eux.

 **Get your sexy on**

De dos, il coinça ses pouces dans son pantalon et le fit légèrement descendre juste pour que les deux puisses voir l'élastique de son boxer.

 **I'm bringin' sexy back**

Le patron retourna la tête vers ses spectateurs.

 **Them other fuckers don't know how to act**

Il défit la braguette et se remit face à eux.

 **Girl let me make up for all the things you lack**

Se léchant les lèvres, le patron descendit son jean noir.

 **Because you're burning up I got to get it fast**

D'un mouvement de jambe, il envoya le pantalon sur le sol.

 **Dirty Babe**

Il attrapa sa veste de costume qui l'attendait sur une chaise et la mit.

 **You see these shackles baby I'm your slave**

Puis, sa veste sur les épaules il se remit à bouger au rythme de la musique.

 **I'll let you whip me if I misbehave**

Les deux jeunes rougissaient et détournaient très légèrement le regard.

 **It's just that no one makes me feel this way**

Le patron haussa les sourcils et baissa les yeux. Ces gamins étaient gênés par la bosse qui déformait son boxer ?

 **Come here girl, go head be gone with it**

Aucun problème. Il lui suffisait de l'enlever.

 **Come to the back, go head be gone with it**

Il enleva rapidement le dernier vêtement qui masquait son intimité.

 **VIP, go head be gone with it**

Fallait pas exagérer. Il avait certes commencé tranquillement son striptease mais faire durer pendant des heures... C'était pas son truc. Il avait des danseuses dans ses clubs pour ça.

 **Drinks on me, go head be gone with it**

Libéré, il se mit au plus près de ses victimes qui n'osaient plus le regarder.

 **Lemme see what you're working with, go head be gone with it**

Lentement il fit tomber sa veste jusqu'à ses coudes...

 **Look at those hips, go head be gone with it**

Puis à ses poignets, avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

 **Make me smile, go head be gone with it**

Il posa ses mains sur les menottes qui bloquait ses spectateurs.

 **Go 'head child, go head be gone with it**

Maintenant que le striptease était fini, il allait passer à l'action.

 **And get your sexy on, go head be gone with it**

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la première paire de menotte du geek, il s'arrêta en entendant par dessus la musique des bruits de pas.

 **Get your sexy on, go head be gone with it**

Le patron eu un léger rictus, mélange de colère et de déception.

 **I'm bringin' sexy back**

\- PATROOONNN, hurla Mathieu en martelant la porte. T'ARRÊTES TES CONNERIES ET TU OUVRES CETTE PORTE IMMÉDIATEMENT !

 **You mother fuckers watch how I attack**

Le patron se tourna à moitié vers la porte close (porte close, maison close, striptease, vous l'avez ?).

 **If that's your girl, baby watch your back**

\- Si tu voulais voir c'était avant gamin ! Là j'suis occupé.

 **Cuz you're burning up for me and that's a fact**

\- OUVRE CETTE PORTE ! MAINTENANT ! SINON JE LA DÉFONCE !

Le sadique grogna et s'avança, totalement nu, vers la porte.

 **Come here girl, go head be gone with it**

La main sur la clé il se tourna vers les deux qui étaient toujours immobilisés mais qui avaient repris espoir en entendant la voix salvatrice de Mathieu.

 **Come to the back, go head be gone with it**

\- La prochaine fois je vous le fait sur Joe Cocker, promit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

 **VIP go head be gone with it**

Puis il ouvrit la porte et un Mathieu en pétard passa rapidement devant lui. Il n'adressa pas un regard au criminel et partit vers le geek et Liana. Le panda arriva à son tour, lança un peignoir sur la tête du patron et partit aider Mathieu à libérer les deux.

\- _You Can leave your hat on,_ chantonna doucement le patron qui avait enfilé le vêtement, sans pour autant le fermer.

\- Besoin d'aide ? demanda le hippie en s'avançant dans la pièce. Aaaahh !

Il plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux, ou plutôt sur ses lunettes, en voyant le patron.

\- Tu sais tu peux dire que la vue te plaît, lança celui-ci amusé en s'approchant du hippie qui s'était transformé en statue.

\- La ferme, lâcha Mathieu à son intention.

\- Tu fais chier gamin, gronda le patron, à toujours m'interrompre...

Le geek pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps contre le panda qui lui caressait la tête. Liana qui passait sa tête dans l'encolure du t-shirt que le vidéaste avait ramené ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des coups d'œil au patron. Celui-ci le remarqua assez vite et lui offrit un grand sourire après avoir articulé silencieusement un "À la prochaine" plutôt terrifiant.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Les bras croisés derrière sa nuque, Liana fixait le plafond recouvert de poster de jeux vidéos. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever le striptease du patron de l'esprit. Il était peut être un terrible et dangereux criminel mais il maîtrisait parfaitement son sujet. Les joues rosies en revoyant mentalement les vêtements sombres glisser le long des membres (non pas celui-là en particulier) du patron, Liana se redressa sur le lit en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Mathieu la regardait.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ça aurait pu être pire.

Le youtubeur lui lança un regard désolé.

\- Je suis... Je suis vraiment...

\- Je sais Mathieu. Je sais. Mais c'est pas de ta faute.

L'homme baissa la tête.

\- Mais j'aurais du m'en douter... J'aurais du revenir plus tôt.

\- Mathieu, tout va bien. Il n'a pas eu le temps de nous faire quoi que ce soit de grave.

\- Et les morsures, répliqua-t-il avec un air sombre.

Machinalement, Liana posa sa main sur la marque la plus profonde sur son épaule. Elle frémit légèrement en sentant comme une décharge électrique mais offrit un petit sourire.

\- On va s'en remettre. On va dire que je vais juste oublier ce qu'est un débardeur pendant un moment.

\- Et les menottes ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu les marques sur vos poignets. Je... Je connais ça en plus...

\- ... On sera dispensé de corvée comme ça, tenta la jeune femme.

Mathieu croisa les bras.

\- Tu le prends super bien je trouve.

\- On va dire que j'ai déjà eu plus peur que là, dit Liana d'une voix sombre. Mathieu, je n'ai pas senti qu'il nous voulais du mal. Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça.

Mathieu fit la moue.

\- On parle du patron quand même. Je sais de quoi je parle.

\- Oui. C'est vrai, rit légèrement Liana en se rallongeant.

Le geek les cheveux mouillés arriva derrière Mathieu.

\- Mathieu ?

\- Ah t'as fini. Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? J'avais proposé à Liana qu'on vous commande des trucs à un fast food pour que vous puissiez faire un marathon jeux après.

Le geek regarda Mathieu les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

\- On peut ?

\- Considère ça comme une excuse pour tout à l'heure.

Le geek et Liana échangèrent un regard et acceptèrent aussitôt; Nourriture et jeux, il n'e'n fallait pas plus pour les convaincre.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Le patron fixait alternativement Mathieu, avec un regard noir, Maître Panda, en faisant signe qu'il allait l'égorger plus tard et son assiette qu'il n'avait pas touché. Visiblement, il l'avait mauvaise.

\- Et pourquoi ils ne mangent pas avec nous ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Pour éviter que quelqu'un ne leur fasse quelque chose, répondit Mathieu.

\- De qui vous parlez ? demanda le hippie en jouant avec sa cuillère. Waa ! Je suis à l'envers !

\- De lui, répondit Maître Panda en indiquant du pouce l'homme en costume.

Ce dernier leva son majeur vers l'homme en kigurumi.

\- T'inquiètes pas peluche... Je sais que t'es jaloux mais que tu veux pas le reconnaître. Je te louperais pas la prochaine fois. Quand tu t'y attendras le moins, je serais là. Et un moment tu te retrouveras attaché et bloqué sous moi et là tu me suppliera de te prendre dans tous les sens comme la p...

\- Patron, lança Mathieu comme un avertissement.

Le patron le regarda puis se leva et quitta la pièce à grand pas.

\- Vie de merde, rugit-il assez fort pour que les trois hommes restant dans la cuisine l'entende. Vous faites tous chier !

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Les deux jeunes s'interrompirent dans leur partie en entendant une porte claquer. Ils échangèrent un regard.

\- Le patron ?

\- Le patron...

Et ils retournèrent à leur partie. Plusieurs heures plus tard, Mathieu ouvrit la porte.

\- Salut les geeks, je vais rejoindre Julie pour la soirée m'attendez pas.

\- Okay.

* * *

...

… Pardon, je dépose toujours mon cerveau de côté avec ce genre de chapitre. Vous savez que vouloir écrire un striptease sans en avoir vu peut amener à des lectures d'articles bizarres ?

Sinon que dire... On est bien dimanche, je suis dans les temps.

Mais qu'à donc vécu Liana avant de débarquer dans cette collocation pour être aussi peu perturbée ? Mystère et bubble-gum.


	7. Chap 5 : Vie sentimentale calme plat

Fick fack fuck je suis encore en retard. Gomen.

Ce chapitre est là pour compenser les nombreux chapitres raccourcis par ma faute

* * *

\- Non mais s'il te plaît ne pars pas ! Je peux...

Mathieu regarda la porte se refermer brutalement derrière Julie et soupira. Encore une qui le quittait moins d'une semaine après leur premier rendez-vous. Et malheureusement quelque chose lui disait que c'était loin d'être la dernière.

\- Ça va pas, gros ?

Il se tourna vers le hippie qui fumait, pour changer.

\- C'est pas le moment toi. Ou est le patron ?

\- Les coccinelles ne savent pas, gros.

\- Merci quand même, grommela Mathieu en s'éloignant de la porte d'entrée. Patron ! PATRON !

\- Quoi gamin, gueula enfin le pervers en arrivant dans le salon.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu stockes toutes tes affaires dans ma chambre ?

\- Parce que j'ai plus de place dans la mienne, répondit simplement le patron.

\- Et dans la cave ?

\- Non plus.

\- ...

\- ...

\- ... Vraiment ?

\- Bah oui. Être toujours au top sur les tendances sexuelles à la mode ça demande de l'espace.

Mathieu regarda son colocataire qui lui lançait un sourire malsain.

\- Okay c'est bon, j'abandonne. Retourne t'amuser.

\- Merci gamin, tu veux venir ?

\- Sans façon, répondit immédiatement Mathieu en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

Cette fois c'était le patron, la fois d'avant le hippie. Qui est ce que ça serait la prochaine fois...?

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Un matin, une jeune femme blonde sortit de la cuisine en secouant la tête. Quand Mathieu arriva devant elle, elle lui sourit.

\- Tu me croiras jamais, commença-t-elle. J'ai cru te voir déguisé en panda dans le couloir.

\- Ah, lâcha Mathieu que cette information avait brutalement réveillé.

La jeune femme se remit à parler mais Mathieu regarda par dessus son épaule pour apercevoir le panda qui sortait de la cuisine. Il écarquilla les yeux. Si jamais elle se retournait...

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda justement la blonde en se tournant vers la cuisine.

Mathieu ferma les yeux en maudissant cette colocation foireuse.

\- Qu'est ce qu...

Timidement, il rouvrit un œil. Le panda au milieu du passage tenait un morceau de rhubarbe à quelques centimètres de sa bouche entrouverte. Il fixait du regard la jeune blonde, puis haussa un sourcil en voyant Mathieu faire des gestes flous derrière elle. Puis, ayant compris de quoi il en retournait, il referma sa bouche et repartit à reculons dans la cuisine. La blonde sans nom se tourna vers Mathieu qui se pinçait l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index en soupirant.

\- Je peux savoir ce que c'était ça ?!

\- Heu c'est à dire que, commença Mathieu qui savait déjà comment ça allait se finir.

La porte claqua. Encore.

\- Putain les mecs mais faites un effort, merde ! Je vais pas rester célibataire toute ma vie a cause de vous !

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- T'es sérieux ? Y'a un mec complètement défoncé dans le salon !

Clac !

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- C'est quoi toutes ces capotes ? Tu pensais qu'on allait le faire le premier soir ?

Clac !

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Y'avais une fille dans la salle de bain. T'es déjà en couple, c'est ça ?

Clac !

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Ce gamin bavait devant mes sous-vêtements !

Clac !

\- Un panda ! Un ! Putain ! De panda !

Clac !

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- ...

\- Ça va Mathieu ? demanda timidement le geek en s'approchant lentement du jeune homme qui était allongé, les bras ballants et le regard dans le vague, sur le canapé.

\- Réunion d'urgence les puceaux ! Le gamin n'a pas bu ses cinq tasses de cafés matinale !

\- Hé, ça va pas de dire ça à tout le monde, s'énerva le panda. C'était un secret je te rappelle.

\- On s'en fout de votre virginité ! S'il meurt j'ai plus d'argent pour me payer mes putes.

\- C'est vrai que vu comme ça, lança ironiquement l'homme en kigurumi, ça montre la gravité de la situation.

\- On se calme les gars s'il vous plaît, marmonna la seule femme de la colocation qui passait derrière eux au ralenti. J'apprécierais que vous fassiez moins de bruit pour ma mort...

Et elle quitta la pièce avec la vitesse d'un zombie fatigué. Elle avait une grippe depuis une semaine et les hommes la voyait à peut près une fois par jour. Les différents colocataires décidèrent d'ignorer la malade qui était de toute façon de mauvaise humeur et se regroupèrent autour de Mathieu qui déprimait.

\- Je vais rester seul toute ma vie, pleurnicha Mathieu en mettant ses bras sur ses yeux.

\- Faible, lâcha le patron en croisant les bras avec une grimace de dégout.

\- Bon les gars il faut l'aider, annonça le panda en se redressant. Sinon il ne tournera jamais le prochain SLG, et mon instant panda...

\- On s'en fout de ton instant panda, siffla le patron toujours aussi rancunier envers celui qui lui piquait des fans.

-Et on s'en fout de tes prostituées !

-Heu il faudrait peut être faire quelque chose pour Mathieu, proposa le plus jeune penché sur le cadavre qui occupait le canapé. Mathieu ? Mathieu ?

\- Laissez-moi crever !

En silence, ils se mirent à réfléchir.

\- On a qu'à lui trouver une fille pas dérangé par notre présence.

Tout le monde, excepté Mathieu qui pleurait, roulé en boule sur le canapé, se tourna vers le hippie.

\- Quoi qu'est c'que j'ai dis, gros ?

\- Mais c'est une super idée !

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- On va se séparer, on trouvera bien au moins une fille dans toute la ville.

\- Okay gros.

\- On sera seul ? demanda le geek.

\- ... Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris dans «On se sépare» ? demanda le panda en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non c'est bon, j'ai compris, repris le plus jeune en sortant héroïquement son lance pierre.

\- Mon dieu, soupira l'ursidé. Que quelqu'un nous vienne en aide par pitié.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Bon. Ça fait trois jours et on n'a trouvé personne mais c'est pas si grave. On trouvera bien demain...

\- Gros...

\- Chut ! Il faut garder espoir !

\- Je suis d'accord, lança le geek en levant son poing.

\- Merci du soutien Geek.

\- Pas d'problème !

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Okay les mecs, suite de la mission «Pas question que je ne puisse plus me payer des p...

\- C'est pas sur ce nom qu'on s'était mis d'accord gros, dit le hippie, bizarrement assez clean pour formuler cette phrase.

\- Oui, oui ça va... Gamin, balance le nom.

-Mission «Il faut sauver Mathieu, quatrième jour», dit le plus jeune toujours sérieux dans les moments où il avait une mission.

Surtout avec un nom de code. Plutôt explicite d'ailleurs donc pas vraiment utile.

\- C'est parti, lança joyeusement le panda. Aujourd'hui on trouvera quelqu'un.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- T'as pas de quoi fumer, gros ?

\- Si t'inquiète.

Le hippie, se retrouva en moins de dix minutes, défoncé avec ses nouveaux meilleurs amis.

\- La vie c'est nul, gros.

\- T'as trop raison, mon frère.

Le hippie a oublié qu'il avait une mission.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Un panda ! Je peux avoir un câlin ?

\- Heu... Oui ?

Le panda se retrouve au milieu d'un concours de cosplay et perds la première place contre une licorne. Sa défaite le met hors jeu pour la mission pour cause de profonde déprime.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Le geek se retrouve devant le même bar que les trois derniers jours.

\- Je vais rentrer dans ce bar et demander aux filles si elles veulent bien sortir avec moi, dit le geek à voix haute en faisant les cents pas. Oui. Je vais le faire. Je vais pas me dégonfler cette fois.

Il s'avance vers la porte et l'ouvre d'un coup de pied. La porte lui revient violemment dans le visage.

\- Aiiee !

La main plaquée sur son nez il s'avance jusqu'au comptoir. Le barman lui jette un coup d'œil tout en servant quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Désolé petit mais je ne sers pas au moins de dix-huit.

\- Mais...

\- Reviens quand tu auras l'âge.

Le geek, qui avait oublié qu'il cherchait une copine pour Mathieu et non pas pour lui, est recalé du bar. En déclarant qu'il se vengera il part chercher de la glace pour son nez mais n'abandonne pas la mission.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Salut toi, c'est combien ?

\- T'as pas assez.

Le patron bug suite à cette réponse sans appel. Lui ? Recalé ? Impossible. Il aurait cette fille que ça lui prenne la journée ou plus, peut importe !

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Je vais trouver une copine pour Mathieu. Comme ça il sera obligé de reconnaître que je suis utile. Que je suis le meilleur et... Excusez-moi, vous voulez bien sortir avec moi ?

\- Dégage avec ton lance-pierre. Espèce de taré !

Le geek se prend une claque et décide d'utiliser la glace qui lui reste pour sa joue.

\- Il sera obligé de me laisser jouer tranquille quand j'aurais été le seul à lui trouver une copine, murmura le gamer.

Le geek erre dans la rue avec sa poche de glace plaquée sur la joue et son lance-pierre dans l'autre main.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Vous êtes trop sympa les mecs.

\- Merci man. Tu reviendras nous voir ?

\- Carrément, gros.

Le hippie rentre à l'appartement, avec assez de drogue dans le sang pour la semaine.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Une licorne... J'ai perdu contre une licorne...

Le panda déprime dans le bus en rentrant à l'appartement.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Connasse !

Le patron fulmine et s'allume une nouvelle cigarette en partant à pied vers l'appartement. Dans une ruelle sombre un bras dépasse de derrière une poubelle.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Elle m'a fait super mal...

Le geek maltraité toute la journée par des femmes sans cœur rentre à l'appartement en trainant les pieds.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Bon. Vous avez trouvé quelqu'un aujourd'hui, demanda le panda qui attendait les autres au pied de l'immeuble. Parce que le hippie s'est encore fait des nouveaux amis mais c'est tout.

\- J'ai trouvé personne, murmura le geek en se laissant tomber à côté du hippie qui planait.

\- Pareil pour moi gamin. Elles étaient super chers en plus.

\- Espèce d'imbécile, on avait dit une copine pas une pute.

\- Parce qu'il y a une différence ?

\- Mais qu'il est con, soupira le fan de rhubarbe.

\- Vous pensez que Mathieu est mort ?

\- N'importe quoi. Allez on monte. Tiens petit, t'as qu'à remonter le hippie.

\- Mais pourquoi c'est toujours moi ?

Le patron et le panda laissèrent le geek se débrouiller avec le consommateur plus que régulier de produits illicites.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Mathieu ? T'es encore vivant ? demanda le panda en entrant dans l'appartement.

\- Gamin ?

Les deux débarquèrent dans le salon ou Mathieu discutait avec une jeune femme.

\- Ah vous êtes là, s'exclama joyeusement Mathieu. Je vous présente Lucie.

\- Enchantée, sourit la nouvelle venue.

Les deux autres hommes (quoi que ça soit discutable pour un des deux) échangèrent un regard avant de partir dans leurs chambres respectives.

\- Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont, s'excusa Mathieu en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Enfin. Arrivé !

Le geek entra dans la pièce à reculons en trainant le hippie qui rigolait bêtement.

\- J'suis un sac, gros !

\- Voilà les derniers, annonça l'ex déprimé en les indiquant.

\- Boobies, murmura le geek en louchant sur la poitrine avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par une tape dans le dos de la part de Mathieu. Heu bonjour...

\- Bonjour, dit Lucie.

\- Ramène le hippie dans sa chambre.

\- Oui Mathieu, répondit docilement le geek avant de traîner le hippie tout en jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil intrigué à la jeune femme.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Alors là j'suis dégouté, marmonna le panda en mâchonnant un brin d'herbe les bras croisés derrière sa tête. On se bat toute la semaine pour lui trouver une fille qui puisse le supporter et lui sans nous prévenir il en ramène une à la maison.

Puis il soupira longuement en passant ses mains sur son visage. Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ?

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Est ce qu'il y a des nouvelles catégories... ? Déjà vu, déjà vu, ça c'est de moi, déjà vu, ça aussi c'est de moi, déjà vu... Ça... Déjà vu aussi... Le monde du porno ne se renouvelle pas assez...

Le patron regarda la pile de boîte de mouchoirs qui était posée à côté de son ordinateur.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- T'as vu comment ils se regardaient ? demanda le panda en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine.

\- Ouais. Ces yeux dégoulinant d'amour et de bonheur, beurk.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle voudrait bien sortir avec moi ?

Le panda et le patron, qui malgré leurs désaccord permanent se retrouvaient toujours ensemble, se tournèrent vers le geek.

\- Rêve pas gamin, lui lança l'homme à lunettes en portant une tasse de café à ses lèvres. C'est dégueulasse son truc, comment il fait pour en boire autant ? Que quelqu'un attrape une bouteille de whisky je suis trop sobre pour le tournage d'aujourd'hui.

Le hippie débarqua à reculons dans la cuisine.

\- Il nous fait quoi le camé ?

Le geek leva la main pour répondre avant de la redescendre pour la plaquer contre son ventre, il avait beaucoup trop faim.

\- Salut les gars, bonheur sur vous, annonça le hippie avec un sourire stupide collé sur le visage.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as encore pris toi ? lui demanda le panda, suspicieux.

\- Rien, gros ! Je suis clean !

Mathieu en bas de survêtement et tee-shirt arriva à son tour en se frottant les tempes.

\- On se calme s'il vous plaît... Pourquoi vous êtes aussi bruyants dès le matin ?

\- Ah, vous l'avez fait ? C'était comment ? Combien de position ?

\- Mathieu j'ai faim.

\- C'est qui cette femme ?

\- Reviens le chat ! Câlin !

\- Repose ce chat par terre, s'exclama Mathieu en pointant son index vers le hippie.

Puis, laissant le hippie à ses problèmes de guerre contre un chat énervé, Mathieu se tourna vers les trois autres phénomènes.

\- Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu as fais à mon café !

\- J'ai mis du whisky dedans. Je pensais que ça serais meilleur mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'étonne de t'entendre dire ce genre de chose...

\- Moi aussi gamin, je suis plutôt du genre à prendre le beurre, l'argent du beurre mais surtout la crémière. Et quand je dis prendre...

\- Oui bon ça va, on a compris.

Le patron haussa les épaules et quitta la cuisine en buvant au goulot de la bouteille de Jack Daniel's qu'il avait attrapé au passage.

\- J'ai faim...

\- Mais t'as qu'à manger ! Tu dois être capable de prendre ton petit déjeuner seul quand même.

\- Mais je peux pas.

Mathieu se tourna vers le geek en faisant une moue énervé.

\- Et je peux savoir comment c'est possible ?!

\- Y'a que du café ou de la pâté pour chat...

\- Je ne vois pas le problème, répondit Mathieu en se servant, d'une main tremblante sous le manque de caféine, une immense tasse de café extrêmement serré.

Il but la moitié d'une traite.

\- Ah. Ça va mieux.

Puis il sortit un ouvre boîte et s'en servit sur une conserve de pâté au poisson pour la mettre dans une assiette. Il l'a posa au sol et le chat blanc aux oreilles noires se précipita vers lui. Mathieu lança un regard d'avertissement au geek.

-Tu te sers APRÈS lui, d'accord ?

Le geek baissa la tête pour voir l'animal qui léchait déjà le plat en entendit son ventre gargouiller tandis qui s'asseyait en tailleur à côté du félin.

\- Encore un problème réglé, sourit légèrement Mathieu en buvant, déjà, sa seconde tasse de café.

\- Bonjour...

Il leva les yeux pour voir la jeune femme, qu'il avait présenté à ses colocataires le jour précédent, entrer dans la cuisine. Aussitôt le panda fit un bond en arrière et se cacha derrière Mathieu. Visiblement pas perturbé par ce comportement, Lucie s'approcha de Mathieu et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de regarder le geek à quatre pattes devant les miettes de poissons.

\- Bonjour, café ? lui demanda Mathieu.

\- Non merci, qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

\- Il attend son repas.

\- Ca se mange ça ? Et c'est pas un peu barbare ?

Mathieu haussa les épaules.

\- Possible. Mais ça lui apprends la vie.

Derrière eux, le panda plissait les yeux pour détailler l'intruse. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Il est toujours en kigurumi ?

\- Je suis un panda !

\- Ah ?

Lucie s'approcha du panda mais il recula encore.

\- Recule femme !

Mathieu lança un regard exaspéré au panda, prostré dans un coin de la pièce, avant de s'excuser du comportement étrange de son colocataire.

\- Non, non c'est pas grave. C'est juste que j'ai un kigurumi chat et que je pensais acheter un panda.

Le panda, haussa une oreille (enfin, on se comprend), et s'approcha un peu plus comme un animal craintif.

\- Tu va être un panda ? Une panda ?

Mathieu préféra se plonger dans une nouvelle tasse de café plutôt que d'écouter l'étrange discussion des deux autres.

\- Oui, je pense.

Le panda la sera brusquement dans ses bras avant de s'approcher de Mathieu. Il se pencha vers l'oreille de celui-ci.

\- Hé, mec, tu crois que...

\- Non.

\- Mais j'ai même pas...

\- C'est mort. Retourne pleurer sur le sort de ton espèce dans un club.

\- Co... Comment tu sais ça ?

\- On en a fait un instant panda.

\- Ah... Oui c'est vrai.

Le panda se redressa en silence, visiblement déçu. Il se tourna vers la femme et la salua de la main avant de sortir précipitamment.

\- Ne fais pas attention à lui.

\- Mathieu... Le chat m'a rien laissé...

L'interpellé baissa les yeux pour voir le geek regardant tristement une assiette impeccablement blanche. Il fixa le plafond en soupirant quand la colocataire féminine arriva à son tour.

\- Guérie ? lui demanda Mathieu, un bras autour de la taille de sa nouvelle copine.

\- Ça va mieux, dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Enchantée, j'espère que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarque.

Lucie lui répondit par un vague sourire et Liana haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers le geek. Après tout cette Lucie se rendrait bien compte que ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'elle le croyait d'être accepté dans cette "famille".

\- Je comptais aller acheter mon petit déjeuner à la boulangerie. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi, proposa Liana en regardant le geek toujours au sol.

Le jeune releva la tête et la regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bah oui.

Ceci étant dis, Liana attrapa une tasse de café et Mathieu lui lança un étrange regard. Le geek, lui, détala dans le salon pour aller récupérer une veste avant d'attendre en piétinant d'impatience devant la porte.

\- C'est bon, t'inquiète Math je t'en laisse, lança Liana en reposant la tasse sur la table après en avoir bu deux gorgées.

Puis, elle rejoignit le geek.

\- Je le trouve plutôt mignon moi, dit Lucie.

\- Toutes les filles le trouvent mignon, marmonna Mathieu en croisant les bras.

\- Mais je te préfère toi.

Elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et Mathieu sourit légèrement.

\- Tu sais que j'ai l'impression d'embrasser la cafetière ?

\- Ok, ok, message reçu, j'essaierai de me calmer sur la quantité de caféine. Mais je ne te promets rien.

La jeune femme lui sourit et ils s'enlacèrent. Le patron jeta un coup d'œil en repassant devant la cuisine pour aller jeter la bouteille d'alcool déjà vide.

\- Répugnant...

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Bonjour, deux croissants et une chocolatine* s'il vous plaît.

\- Bonjour.

Le boulanger attrapa les viennoiseries, les mis dans une poche et la tendit à la jeune femme.

\- Et avec ceci, madame ?

Liana tourna la tête vers le geek qui avait les deux mains plaquées sur la vitrine et louchait sur les pâtisseries en salivant.

\- Ce qu'il veut lui. Une fois qu'il aura choisi.

Le geek semblait en plein conflit intérieur et fronçait les sourcils. La jeune femme le regardait patiemment, rassurée qu'ils soient seuls dans la boulangerie.

\- Tu hésites entre quoi et quoi, lui demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au boulanger qui était lui légèrement impatient.

\- Un éclair au chocolat, ou un chausson aux pommes... Ou une tartelette... Ou...

\- Oui, je vois. Arrêtes de réfléchir et prends tout ce que tu veux. Je te les offres.

Le geek la regarda, se jurant de la considérer comme une déesse bienfaisante dès qu'ils rentreraient.

\- Dans ce cas je vais prendre...

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Hilare, Liana marchait dans la rue aux côtés du jeune qui serrait très fort la boîte remplie de sucreries. La tête éberluée du boulanger devant la quantité que pâtisseries qu'ils avaient achetées restait dans sa tête et la faisait toujours rire. Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la cuisine. La petite amie de Mathieu semblait être parti car lui et le hippie fixaient leurs tasses respectives en silence. Tout content, le geek s'assit à la table en posant la boite devant lui. Les deux zombies tournèrent leurs têtes vers lui au ralenti. Liana s'assit à ses côtés et piocha son croissant en les regardant. Le panda passa sa tête par la porte en reniflant l'air.

\- Qui a acheté une tarte au citron ?

\- C'est à moi, annonça le geek en souriant.

L'ursidé s'approcha derrière lui et attrapa une tartelette au citron meringuée avant d'en croquer un gros morceau.

\- Hé ! C'est à moi, répéta le geek en suivant du regard la pâtisserie qui disparaissait sous ses yeux.

-Pas mauvais, sourit le panda en se léchant les doigts.

-J'peux goûter, gros ?

\- No, commença la victime attitrée de la collocation avant que le hippie ne se saisisse à son tour d'un des gâteaux.

\- Une galette, gros ! J'adore !

Dépité, le geek regarda les autres hommes se servirent dans ses gâteaux. Mathieu lui, se contenta d'attraper un chou à la crème pour "vérifier que ça avait le même goût que dans ses souvenirs". Le geek lança un regard triste vers la jeune femme.

\- Tu ferais mieux de manger tant qu'il en reste, lui dit-elle.

Hochant la tête, le geek avala en quelques bouchées un éclair et replongea sa main dans la boîte pour en avoir d'autre.

\- Y'a une réunion et personne m'invite ? demanda le patron en revenant.

Il s'approcha de la table et attrapa un baba au rhum.

\- Alcool, que ferais-je sans toi, dit-il avant de se pencher vers les derniers desserts. Y'en a avec de la crème fouettée ? C'est mes préférés.

\- On se demanda bien pourquoi, marmonna Mathieu en regardant tous ses colocataires se disputer les survivants sucrés. Bien, puisque vous êtes là. On commence le tournage dans vingt minutes. Tout le monde connait ses répliques ?

\- T'en a trop pris !

\- Merci Hippie. Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu t'investis autant dans la chaîne.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

La porte claqua. Lucie était partie. À peine deux semaines après leur première rencontre, ce qui était, en soit, un exploit.

\- En même temps, commenta Mathieu affalé dans le canapé, je savais que ça finirais comme ça...

Il regarda sa main droite qui tenait une bière et soupira. Puis une seconde et une troisième bière s'entrechoquèrent avec la sienne. Le patron et Liana, les premiers à rappliquer quand il y avait à boire. C'était bien leur premier point commun.

\- Joyeux retour au célibat, dirent-ils ensemble avant de commencer à boire.

Mathieu, le sourire aux lèvres, regarda toute la collocation installée dans le salon. Le geek et le panda discutait du coma dans lequel le hippie semblait s'être plongé et Liana les regardait en repoussant d'une main le patron un peu trop près d'elle. Même Wifi s'était joint à la fête et grimpait sur le drogué de service.

\- Merci, murmura Mathieu.

Le patron releva la tête vers lui, étant visiblement le seul à avoir entendu les mots du vidéaste. Il leva sa bouteille dans sa direction avec un petit sourire.

\- T'inquiètes gamin. On sera toujours là pour toi.

Mathieu sourit et attrapa Wifi qui venait d'arriver à ses pieds.

\- Mais oui mon chaton, sourit-il en grattant la tête du félin.

Les yeux baissés sur la boule de poils, il ne vit pas le regard brillant de joie du panda qui le regardait. Liana elle, regardait le chaton blanc. C'était ça qu'il manquait à cette colocation. Un deuxième chat ! Heureusement qu'elle était là pour s'occuper de ce genre de chose. Toute fière d'elle elle but avidement une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

\- A quoi tu penses ? questionna le patron en la dévisageant bizarrement.

Après l'épisode du sèche-cheveux et de la nuit camping dans le salon il se méfiait quand la femme semblait avoir une idée.

\- Rien du tout, répondit-elle en souriant, rien du tout.

Le patron reposa son regard sur sa bière. Mouais. Ils étaient dans la merde.

* * *

*MOUHAHAHA LE SUD-OUEST ! TEAM CHOCO !


End file.
